


Party Dress (part 1)

by LittleMissAnnie



Series: Merry December [57]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Gen, Party Dress, Prompt Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissAnnie/pseuds/LittleMissAnnie
Summary: Dress shopping with the girls.





	Party Dress (part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my lovelies. This is part of the December Challenge for our FB Group. Two stories a day under the same prompt. Have fun and let me know what you think.  
> Love y'all.

It was, again, that time of the year. The Governor was throwing his annual fundraiser party and, as it has been every year, the 5-0 task force was invited. That meant that, by extension, so was whoever they chose as their plus one. Everyone was taking someone and since the majority of the members were men, who all they had to wear was a tuxedo or a nice suit, it meant that Kono and the girls had to find dresses to wear.

Kono had talked to the girls and they all agreed to go dress shopping together, making a “girls day” out of it. She had just picked up Autumn, Steve’s girlfriend, and were on their way to meet the rest of the girls at the local mall. They were meeting Melissa, Danny’s girlfriend, Abby, Chin’s girlfriend, and Renee, Lou’s wife.

They found the girls waiting for them at the food court. After saying their hellos, they made their way down the corridors, stopping every once in a while, to go in a store and try something that might had caught their eye from the store window. For Kono this was a nice change, since she spent her days surrounded by testosterone.

They walked into a store that Melissa had talked about and said that they had some really nice dresses and not at all expensive. Searching in the hangers for something that caught their eye, Melissa was the first to find something. It was a pale pink, around the neck neckline, short dress. She went to try it on and when she came out, everyone was in agreement that that was the dress for her.

After changing back to her street clothes, Melissa joined the others to help them find something. Suddenly, they heard Renee exclaiming an “Ah, ah”. Looking back at her, they saw that she had a dress in her hand and was already making her way to the dressing rooms to try it. When she came out, she looked beautiful. Her dress was a dark shade of red, with a crossed upper body, large shoulder straps and a slit up her left leg up to her mid-thigh. She looked stunning in it.

Renee decided to go with that one, since it was the only one that she had actually liked. Like Melissa, Renee changed back into her clothes and went back to help the girls. Kono was next in finding a dress. She changed into it and showed the girls. It was a black, lacy dress, that shone under the lights, just above the knee, with a boat neckline. It fitted her beautifully and they all agreed that it looked perfect on her. Kono agreed with the girls and decided to take it, before going back and changing out of it.

There were only two left: Abby and Autumn. Every once in a while, they would find something, but it either didn’t fit properly or it just didn’t look good. It wasn’t like for the rest of the girls was easy, it wasn’t. They all had tried a number of different dresses before finding the one dress that was just perfect.

Kono, Melissa and Renee could tell that Abby and Autumn were losing hope on finding a dress. Giving it a last try, they sent Abby to the dressing room first with something they all had chosen for her. She came out with a smile on her face, saying that that was her dress. It was a red, floral laced bodice, half sleeve, with a boat neckline, just above her knees. She looked stunning. They all agreed and she went back to change.

Next, it was Autumn’s turn. She came out and was wearing a black, off the shoulder, high-low dress. It was beautiful in its simplicity. The girls all agreed that that was the one. Autumn changed back into her clothes and moved to the front of the store with the girls, so they could pay.

Leaving the store with their dresses firmly secured in their arms, they decided to grab a drink at the food court. Sitting down after getting their drinks, the girls toasted to a successful dress shopping trip. They were all happy with the dresses they had found and couldn’t wait to show their respective dress to the men in their lives.

Deciding to call it a day, they agreed to meet up again the next day so they could get their nails and hair done before the party. It would give them time to just relax and talk some more, this time without the pressure of having to find a dress.

Parting ways, Kono couldn’t help but think about how much fun this party was gonna be. Sure, basically 5-0 was there on business, being the poster kids for a successful initiative of the Governor, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have some fun. And that was exactly what Kono was counting on.

(To be continued in Part 2)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa's dress:

 

Renee's dress:

Kono's dress:

Abby's dress:

Autumn's dress:


End file.
